


You're the most wonderful to me

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sibling Incest, lalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is out, the sky is blue, and Vegard and Bård end up lying in a field of flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the most wonderful to me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the bloopers from Nordens Herligste
> 
> idk if im that happy with this but i hope you guys enjoy or whatever

"Where did Vegard go?" Bård asked one of the guys in the crew. He got out of the back of the van, where he had been resting and drinking some water, trying to cool himself down from the sun. He had shrugged of his jacket and the hoodie he wore underneath, only a light t-shirt hanging of his slender frame, and his pale arms looked rather pathetic in the bright sun.

They had stopped for a short while, exhausted from the heat, and they were right outside a small village in Denmark, on their way to visit the next contestant for Nordens Herligste.

Knut shrugged. "He walked out into the field I think, he's been there for the past fifteen minutes." He carried on fiddling with his equipment.

"When are we leaving?" Bård asked, and squinted out into the sea of yellow flowers, glowing brightly in the sun.

"A few minutes, twenty minutes tops. You should probably find him!" One of the men replied from behind him. 

Bård nodded. He jumped down into the field, grunting as he landed, and ran his hand through his hair. When he stood upright, the flowers reached his chest, and he wondered how he would find anything. Surely he'd end up stepping on Vegard if he walked around blindly in this forest of yellow.

But, he started walking, the flowers easily bending away as he walked through them, and he suddenly noticed a path, where flower stalks had already been snapped, and lay broken on the field. Bård smiled to himself, he knew how he'd find Vegard, and he picked up his pace as he followed the trail.

He walked for a short while, and the heat was already getting to him. His shirt felt moist, and his hair felt warm on his head. This was one of the moments he regretted he grew his hair out that length. He let his hands slip over the flowers as he walked, and listened to the quiet sound of flowers rustling in the calm breeze.

Suddenly, he realized that the trail had disappeared in front of him, and Bård stopped abruptly. How was that possible? Vegard couldn't have disappeared, and there was no way he'd be able to walk without snapping a few branches. he turned around several times, eyes scanning the field, but he saw no trace of his brother, no proof that he'd been there at all.

He squinted as he looked around. ”What the fuck?” he mouthed in his confusion. In the distance, there was a dark green forest, but it was so far away, and in the opposite direction, he saw the van, and the guys sitting beside it. He realized how far he'd actually walked when he noticed how tiny the crew was from where he stood.

He decided to walk in a random direction, taking a sharp left, and the moment he did, his foot made contact with something on the ground, and he stumbled forwards, yelping loudly as he fell into the flowers.

"Ow," Bård grunted as he landed with a dull thud, arms covering his face. He looked up, and took a moment to adjust his dizzy sight, and realized he was in the middle of a tiny empty circle, barely big enough for two people to lie sprawled out in. 

"You alright?" He heard a familiar voice laughing quietly. He turned his head and saw Vegard, lying on his back with his hands folded over his chest.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Bård grunted, and got up on his knees. He brushed away the dirt on his chest, and crawled up beside his brother. He had been right when he thought he was gonna step on him.

Vegard's eyes were shut, and he was smiling faintly. His jacket was rolled up beside him, and his black beanie was lying on top of it. Guess he was too warm to wear such thick clothing as well.

"We're leaving soon." Bård said quietly. He reached over and snapped off a flower stalk, and fiddled with it in his hands.  
"Soon, but not yet," Vegard said lazily, keeping his eyes shut. "Lie down, Bård." He continued. ”They can't leave without us anyway.”

Bård raised an eyebrow, he was reluctant to lie down in the dirt, but with a sigh, he turned and lay on his back next to Vegard, only a few inches of space between them. the flowers were so tall that no one could see them here, and it was no wonder that Bård hadn't been able to spot Vegard. The sky was completely clear, not a single cloud in sight, and the sun shone brightly down on them.

Vegard surely meant for Bård to rest and shut his eyes, but Bård wasn't tired in any way, and continued moving the flower stalk between his fingers. The flowers on it were small, bright yellow, and very fragile, Bård learned, when a few petals fell into his face as he touched them.

A mischievous idea formed in his mind as he looked at the flowers, and he turned onto his side, facing his brother. Slowly, he stretched his arm and let the flower stalk gently tickle his brothers forehead. He didn't seem to notice, or he simply ignored it.  
Bård traced the flowers over the profile of his face, moving them with the curves and lines, and stopped below his nose, where he brushed them gently over his skin, and finally got a reaction. Vegard scrunched his nose, pursed his lips, tried to get whatever was pestering him away, and Bård was trying his best not to laugh, biting his lower lip hard.

With a frustrated whine, Vegard reached up and snatched away the flowers, throwing them to the side.  
"Stop it Bård, it's not funny!" He knitted his brows but kept his eyes shut, and returned to trying to rest. 

Bård snorted and poked out his tongue, and reached out, breaking of a few more stalks.

He picked off the flowers one by one, and very, very gently placed one in his brothers hair, which was spiraling and curling all around his head. The black curls were getting far too long, and were now so heavy that they weren't so much curls anymore, and more like lazy waves.

Bård tilted his head and bit his cheek in concentration, admiring his work of art, watching the yellow flowers light up against his brothers hair, like stars in the night sky. A few petals had fallen of, and were strewn randomly in the black tresses, and Bård was reminded of paintings he'd seen somewhere, like those of Van Gogh. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the air, Bård felt lightheaded from the smell, and he silently blamed the scent for making his heart beat just a little faster as he looked at Vegard.

He resisted the urge to brush his hand through his brothers hair, and instead pulled off the rest of the flowers from the remaining stalks, breaking the flowers as he did so, and started drizzling them into Vegard's face. 

"Oh jesus-" Vegard gasped, and spat out when flowers entered his mouth. He moved his head away, squeezed his eyes shut, and gripped Bård’s hand. "Bård! Cut it out!" He coughed. 

Bård laughed loudly, his mischief too much fun to stop, and took the opportunity to get up and straddle Vegard, giving him better access to bothering him.  
"Bård!" Vegard laughed, but was still squirming, fighting with all his might to get the flowers away. He kicked and tried to push Bård off, but the younger brother was firmly planted on top of him, and was determined not go to anywhere. 

"Stop it!" He gripped Bård’s wrists, but that didn't stop the last of the flowers from falling into his face.

"Isn't it fun?" Bård giggled innocently, as he yanked himself loose from Vegard's grip, and rubbed his hands together to brush away the remains of flowers.  
"No," Vegard spat, and shook his head to get the flora decorating his face away. He stuck out his tongue and reached into his mouth with his thumb and index finger, pulling out a petal, a thin trail of saliva following.

"Aw, you're ruining my masterpiece!" Bård pouted, as he watched Vegard wipe his face. "I was gonna call it 'Dark Matter In The Sun'!" He said dramatically. 

Vegard stopped rubbing his face, and looked at Bård. His brows were furrowed, and he looked mad. The color of the flowers had rubbed off onto Vegard's skin, a few streaks of yellow on his cheek and forehead.

"C'mon, it was just a joke!" Bård smiled. He picked a flower and bent down, face only a few inches away from Vegards as he tucked the flower into his hair. "Remember, make love not war!" He said sheepishly, unsure of what Vegard was gonna do. He rolled a lock of the elders hair between his fingers as he looked at Vegard. The tight knit expression was still on his face, and it made Bård feel a little bad. 

"Since when did you turn into such a hippie?" Vegard broke his stern mask, smiling slightly, and managed to slip his hands up under Bård's shirt to tickle him. Bård yelped and sat up, forced laughter coming from him as Vegard attacked his stomach. 

"St-stop!" Bård laughed, trying his best to fight off his brothers hands, but Vegard was stronger than him, and Bård was quickly out of breath, making him even easier to attack. Soon he was wheezing and panting, hands limp as he hopelessly tried to stop Vegard. 

The elder brother took his opportunity and rolled them over so he was on top, and a few of the flowers in his hair fell away. He stopped tickling, letting Bård's tired hands grab hold of his own, and he smiled gently at the younger man, who's face was red from laughter, and his pearly whites all made an appearance as he smiled back. His bright blue eyes were the same color of the sky, Vegard noted, although the color of his eyes had been burnt into his mind long ago. But the blue gaze was glased over with tears, and his usually dark blond hair had grown two shades lighter in the sun. 

Slowly, their fingers entwined, and Vegard raised Bård's arms over his head. He bent down over him, eyes locked onto Bård's, and he came so close that he could feel the younger ones shivering breath like a cool stroke of wind on his face. Their noses touched, Bård nuzzling his against Vegards, and he craned his neck, so that their lips met, a light jolt running through both of them as their lips touched. 

Vegard smiled into the kiss, savoring the sweet taste and the softness of his brothers lips, and pushed on with eagerness, pressing himself down, and squeezed Bård's hands as their mouths shifted against each other. 

Vegard's hair was like a heavy curtain of black that draped over Bård's face, tickling his skin as they moved. Bård opened his eyes slightly, peeking at his brother, and he felt a warm sensation in his gut as he looked at the elders face. He'd never admitted it or said it out loud, but he loved him, and he loved every bit of him. He wanted to kiss him all over, lavish his face with affection, wanted to brush his hands over the light drizzle of freckles that adored the bridge of his nose, he wanted to get lost in his brown eyes and he wanted to hold him tight and hear his heartbeat, his breathing, the sound of blood rushing through his veins even.

He parted his lips when he felt Vegard's tongue lick over his lower lip, and welcomed him in, his own tongue moving forth and sliding against Vegards. His eyes fluttered shut again, and he moaned quietly as Vegard's tongue rubbed his own, and it seemed to drive Vegard, leading him on and deepening the kiss.

Vegard's hands slipped away and ended up on each side of Bård, to keep himself upright as he broke the kiss, and placed a chaste peck on the corner of his lips, and then trailed his lips down his jaw to his throat.

Bård let his hands tangle into his brothers hair, he felt how warm the black locks were from the sun, and giggled quietly. The downsides of looking exotic, he supposed.

Vegard broke away from his throat, lips buzzing, breath quick and his eyes clouded as he opened them, pupils dilated.  
A single flower petal was stuck on his eyelashes, Bård noticed, and no matter how much Vegard batted them, it wouldn't go away.  
Bård chuckled and kissed him lightly, feeling his heart swell at the sight of Vegard so frustrated over little things, and untangled his one hand from Vegard's hair to remove the petal.

"Hold still," he murmured as he tried to pick the petal. Vegard continued blinking and Bård couldn't get hold of it. "Vegard! I'm trying to help you, now hold still!" He couldn't help but chuckle as he tried again, but this time it was his own clumsiness that made him miss the flower, and instead pull out an eyelash. 

”Ow!” Vegard exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Bård grinned. "Alright, third time's the charm!" He got hold of the little petal and laughed, victorious. He noticed that the eyelash was still stuck on his finger.  
"Hey," Vegard opened his eyes, blinking a few times, his chocolate gaze meeting Bård's eyes. "You can make a wish!" 

"You know I don't believe in that stuff Bård." Vegard scoffed, as he eyed the out held finger, where a single dark eyelash rested.  
"Oh just do it! C'mon, make a wish and blow!" Bård smiled, and held his finger closer to his brothers lips. ”You need to stop being such a skeptic.”

"Fine," Vegard sighed. He looked at Bård silently for a moment, considering his wish, and then huffed, the eyelash flying away and disappearing. 

"Good job! Now, what did you wish for?" Bård asked, leading his hand up to Vegard's hair, to pick away the rest of the flowers.

"I'm not allowed to say, otherwise it won't come true." Vegard said. ”Isn't that how it goes?” he smiled cheekily. 

Bård gasped, a little over the top. "Thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

"I don't, but I won't risk it either." Vegard said. ”I wouldn't mind this wish coming true.” He turned his head and looked up at the sky, listening. he could have sworn he heard something.

”Bet you wished for like.. a stargazer or something like that, nerd.” Bård joked.

”Nah.. This wish was something psychological, not something that I can hold. Although if it came true, I'd get to hold whoever it affected forever.. So, maybe it's a little physical as well.” Vegard turned back to Bård, his eyes warm when he met Bård's blue eyes.

Bård cocked an eyebrow. ”What kind of a wish is that, good lord! I'd have wished for a new guitar or something.” Bård said, the last part spoken under his breath, as he picked away the flower petals. 

Vegard didn't reply. Instead he kissed him again, pressing his lips gently against his brothers, and tried to convey his feelings into that one kiss. Bård hummed contently into the kiss, and even though he couldn't read Vegard's mind or understand body language, he could sense something more when their lips met.

”Bård! Vegard!” Someone from the crew shouted, and broke the peaceful silence in the good weather.

”Yeah, time to go.” Vegard cleared his throat as he pulled away, and got up on his hands and knees. He crawled over and picked up his jacket and put the beanie on his head.  
Bård stood up slowly, feeling lightheaded, and waited for his brother to follow before he started the short walk back to the van.

They walked side by side towards the road, where the van was parked, and Vegard's hand slipped into Bårds, their fingers intertwining in the sea of yellow flowers.


End file.
